This invention relates to an electric work-in-circuit heating tool for soldering and brazing. Tools of this type are disclosed in Emmerson U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,697 and, particularly, in Henderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,397.
The present invention is an improvement in the Henderson tool especially for use in cramped or close quarters, for example, in repairing tubing in consumer appliances such as refrigerators and air conditioners, in repairing aircraft tubing, and in like places. Current field practice, so far as known, is to use flame heating for such repairs or to remove the parts for repair, because tools of the kind shown in the patents cited that are now in use are cumbersome and unwiedly and too large for the cramped locations. Flame heating in place is difficult to carry out, requires great care and experience and is a fire hazard; in many enclosed spaces flame heating cannot be used at all. There is, accordingly, a demand and need for a suitable tool for work-in-circuit heating for brazing and soldering.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a tool of this kind. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.